warframe_wrathofthegodsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fourth Division Captain, Curserz.
The Fourth Division Captain "第四師上尉" also known as the fourth person in the clan history to attain the title as captain. The stakeholders for this position during the Division Era were: Eclipse, Curserz, Abugimenao. Background History Curserz was the former captain for the Fourth Division during the Division Era. He was the next successor of Abugimenao, whom was its former captain. He had a wonderful personality, which allows him to work well among his closest peers and crowd. He was a dedicated and loyal member to his Kingdom, Till he went berserk due to the sudden death of his best friend whom he decided to visit for the day, which he eventually died due to accumulation within him. During his time of reign, he was also the hailed for the father of architecture, whom helped to create many designs for the clan especially the clan uniforms which The Emperor was very pleased to his performance. His idea of creativity sees him surpass his father, Abugimenao, whom he thought as an immortal. Since he was young, he loved drawing and was clearly a prodigious kid whom artistic ability astounded his parents since young. Being a genius scientist, Abugimenao begun to teach his young son Curserz books of art of war and giving him art classes to attend, which he believed would " be a gift and witnessed in the future.". Nevertheless, Curserz learnt very quickly and slowly begun adopting the style of self-tatics, which he quickly assumed the position of Seated officers during the middle period of the Division era where is father is a Captain. As a gifted and prodigious young man, His father wrote a recommendation letter to the emperor, regarding a scholarship to be given to this young man to study at a specialised school for arts within the empire. Soon later, this arrangement was decided. After a few years overseas, Curserz was given the letter of notice from the medical health care team from the north point of the empire that his father was very sick and had urged him to return to receive his last words. Curserz returned to the central point of the empire which saw a funeral procession including the emperor at the front of his father's portrait. "Abugimenao" Tears falled down his cheeks as he knew that his only father had now reside with his late mother whom died after protecting Curserz from an attempted assassination towards his father, which saved his father's life. Curserz was extrememly distressed and grieved for the lost of his only father. But however, his attitude did not make him down and continued to motivate himself to reach his goal and dream, and that is to become a leader for the clan, and change the world he wanted the world to see. Soon after a few years, Curserz met his love of life. Marianne was soon became his closest and best friend that helped to bring him out of his depression. They met during a session where curserz accidentally bumped into her during the clan anniversary celebration. She saw that he was a shy person, whom seemed distant from everyone around him. The Encounter Marianne approached curserz at a shadow-lit corridor "Alone?" with a smile. "Yeah. I guess." Curserz seemed distracted with papers of his father's science papers. "Is that science? that is an incredible work there." Marianne looked over at his shoulders towards the complicated writings. "It was my father's. I want to make a beautiful world, where there will not be war and peace. This ceremony and all.. looks like they are enjoying, but there is another war happening out there that we don't know, and its the matter of time that they come and soon..!" Curserz managed to let out his heart and realized he caught his breath, and thought that he looked foolish infront of a girl whom probably didn't bothered. "I understand how you feel. Everything seemed unfair. We didn't get to choose how we wanted the world to be in. We can't control disease. Everything happens the way it had been." Marianne spoke with solemn and melancholy. "Well, I'm Marianne from the 3rd Division. Nice to meet you!" Marianne stuck out a hand awaiting for a firm shake, bearing a smile across her face. " I'm curserz, Seated officer from the 4th Division." His later life & Death Curserz soon went on to marry Marianne and they became the happiest bride and groomsman on the world. Shortly, Curserz became the Captain for the fourth division. "Well done ya know! Hahaha!" Marianne hugged him tight as he told her about his meeting with the Head-captain. Curserz shortly became a father without him knowing and in surprise which he received from his wife's friend surian. However he found out that his wife was in poor condition due to labour. However he was caught in the dilemma as he had ordered to handle administrative affairs as assigned. Frustrated as he was, he told her friend "I will be there, I will be there. " It was after a few days he found out that his wife had passed away due to low body immune, and a letter wrote was sent to him in his headquarters. "It's a he, our son. I have given him name, Maehdros, meaning.." he paused and caught his breath again. "The Immortal Flower" Curserz was enraged soon after that and he drowned his battle on the next order for all divisions to clear the patch of enemies to prevent them from breaching the barricades of the empire. His vice-captain Eagel96 had persuaded him to stop the fight but he continued as the endless waves of enemies that is reportedly coming in huge numbers of 140,000. Though curserz was in his top form that he managed to singlehandedly took down 20,000, he was still no match for the numbers. His vice-captain had ordered his division to return to the empire and had called in emergency reinforcement from another division, from the 3rd Division. Fourth division suffered heavy losses and soon, Curserz had a blade pierced through his heart. He looked up to the sky shrouded with biased deadly clouds and gave a final laugh before he fell unconscious, for eternity.